


The Night Train

by martialartist816



Series: Whitechapel Winters [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: A lil fluff, Anal Sex, First Time, Fryeddy - Freeform, M/M, Smut, a lil bit of jacob's bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: Jacob and Frederick give themselves to each other for the first time. It's not how Frederick pictured it, but it still turned out okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> part three of my series! this takes place in the first winter after the end of the game, so the boys are in their low-mid 20's

London turned into a special kind of hell when she released freezing rain onto her streets. During that in-between lapse of time from autumn to winter, drops of water partially froze before falling down into the city. The air was chilled, and snow would’ve been a lot easier to travel through at that point. But the wind whipped daggers of icy rain into the eyes of those walking around, and Frederick relied on memory rather than sight to get him to the train station, the brim of his hat tipped downward to keep the rain from cutting into the skin of his face.

Safe inside King’s Cross, Frederick shook the water from his head and shoulders and checked the time on the grand clock in the middle of the platform. Just a few more minutes before Jacob’s train would pull in. Frederick stepped up to the tracks and waited, knowing he’d have only a few seconds from when the train stopped to when it started running again.

Jacob’s train followed a schedule, which made finding it easier on Frederick. It made two full trips around London and her boroughs every day. After prodding Agnes, Frederick had gotten his hands on the list of times the train would be at which station and when. It took a few misses (arriving just a little late and running down the tracks to catch up) for Frederick to learn that the train didn’t remain in the station for very long at all.

When the familiar black, white, and gold locomotive halted with a blast of steam, Frederick entered the first car behind the engine.

Jacob wasn’t in the bedroom. Frederick hopped to the next car to see if he was sitting on the couch next to that large safe, where he kept a pint jug in the same place a normal person might display a flowerpot. No sign of him even there. Frederick ended up making a round of the whole train, just in case Jacob was sitting with some Rooks in the dining car. When he found nothing, Frederick returned to the first car and closed both doors, shutting the rain out and the warmth from the fireplace in.

Like he would in anyone’s home, Frederick removed his hat, gloves, and coat, hanging them all up in the little wardrobe tucked in the back of the car. Running his fingers through his hair to comb it, he glanced between the plush armchair and the small bed before deciding to sit by the fire. He picked up a small suitcase from the floor of the wardrobe and set it near the hearth. Sitting in his makeshift chair, he reached his hands forward to warm them by the flames.

However much time passed, Frederick couldn’t tell. The gentle swaying of the train nearly lulled him to sleep, and the closed doors kept the noise from outside to a minimum. He heard the back door open, allowing the sound of squeaking breaks to fill the car until it swung shut again. Frederick looked over his shoulder and saw Jacob removing his drenched top hat.

“It surprises me every time how you can jump on a moving train so easily.” Frederick stood and put the suitcase back where he’d found it, sharing the tight space in front of the wardrobe with Jacob. “Let alone in a rain storm like this.”

“And it surprises me that you don’t have any faith in my skills.” Jacob flashed him a proud grin before bending down to unlace his boots. The fire provided the only light, their shadows flickering against the wall. It made for a nice ambience that Frederick never got in his own home, though he suspected it had to do largely with the fact Jacob was there with him.

“You’re soaked,” Frederick chided, standing behind Jacob. He grabbed the lapels of his coat to slide it off his shoulders.

“Nothing a dry towel and some cuddling from my favorite Freddy can’t fix.”

Frederick hung the dripping coat and went back to methodically removing Jacob’s outer layers. Still standing behind him, he reached his arms around and felt where the cold metal buttons dotted the front of Jacob’s vest. Frederick undid them one by one, muscle memory making up for the fact he couldn’t see his own hands.

The vest joined the coat, and soon Jacob’s tattered red cravat did as well. His underclothes had gotten wet from the rain, but not so much that Jacob would catch a flu. Frederick didn’t know when he had started worrying over Jacob like a protective mother, but neither party had anything to say about it.

When Jacob turned around, Frederick focused on a dark red stain blooming on Jacob’s white undershirt.

“What happened here?” Frederick’s eyebrows drew together, and he raised his fingers to trace along the edges of the blood, right around where Jacob’s arm met his torso. He didn’t even flinch when he touched it, giving a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders in response.

“Probably was that one robber I roughed up today. Had a blade on him, but luckily—or unluckily for him—I brought a gun to that knife fight. I guess I got nicked without even knowing.”

Frederick only half listened to the story, hands already pulling up the hem on Jacob’s shirt, a silent statement that he wanted it to come off.

Jacob helped himself out of the shirt, and Frederick got a closer look. The wound didn’t go too deep, thankfully, and the bleeding had already stopped. His fingers ghosted next to the gash. It missed Jacob’s rook tattoo by half a centimeter.

He used the ratty, sweaty undershirt in his hands to dab the rest of the blood away. They’d most likely have to pour some alcohol over it. Lord knew there was a surplus of it on the train at their disposal.

“No lecture about how I should be more careful?” Jacob spoke softly, not needing to raise his voice with how closely they stood.

Frederick’s eyes flicked up to meet Jacob’s before he tended to the cut some more. “Not like my lectures ever change your behavior anyway.”

“Oh, I get it.” Jacob’s lips pulled back in a smug grin, and Frederick braced himself for whatever embarrassing thing he was about to drawl out. “You like when I get hurt so you can care for me. Like a nursemaid. I have to say, Freddy, I didn’t think you’d have such _lewd_ fantasies.”

Frederick had to try very hard not to get all flustered from Jacob’s comment. But he did, in the end, because they hadn’t gotten to the point in their relationship where they could talk about ‘lewd’ things. What they had was still a little new to Frederick. All he knew was that Jacob held a special place in his heart, and whether it was acceptable or not, he wanted to hold onto him.

“I think it’s the other way around,” Frederick said matter-of-factly, making a point to not look at Jacob’s eyes again. “You’re the one who’s getting hurt all the time. I think you like it _because_ I take care of you. Masochist.”

Jacob huffed out of his nose in a little laugh, but he didn’t deny it. Frederick was quickly running out of blood to clean up, but he didn’t want to stop touching Jacob. His cleaning slowed until his hand became completely motionless. Frederick stared at the skin on Jacob’s chest, counted the dark and course hairs he found there. The rocking of the train car had them gently swaying on their feet. Jacob smelled good.

Jacob leaned closer, eyelids lowering and watching Frederick’s mouth. It made his heart flutter in excitement, and he drew in a soft gasp. Despite all the kisses they’ve shared, most of the time hidden in the safety of Frederick’s rooms, Jacob’s lips on his own still left him nervous in the best way. Another reason Frederick believed Jacob was special.

“Lock the door,” Frederick muttered a second before their lips could touch. He shuddered out a breath when Jacob didn’t react right away. “Please.”

It felt like Jacob didn’t move for hours, choosing instead to remain where he was, tasting the charged air between them and watching Frederick squirm. But he did eventually back away and flip the latch on the door. He missed the warmth from Jacob’s body in the short second he was gone, and when he returned, Frederick’s hands settled on his hips to keep him there.

“No one else on the train would bother us, you know.” Jacob spoke low, tenderly touching their foreheads together.

“We can’t be too careful. Not with how close you’re standing and your state of undress,” Frederick countered. Whenever they came remotely near putting words to their relationship, to their physical touches, Frederick never let Jacob know just how much getting caught in the act scared him. He spoke in casual tones, ones Jacob would understand the best, and bottled the rest of his concerns deep inside.

“I know an easy remedy for my state of undress.” A lazy smile drew Jacob’s lips upward. “We can take off some of _your_ clothing, and then we’d match.”

He hooked his finger in the knot of Frederick’s still-slightly-damp tie and playfully tugged it loose, effectively giving Frederick more room to breathe while simultaneously suffocating him.

“You must know what little sense that makes, Jacob.” Frederick’s voice came out evenly when he was sure it would waver.

“I didn’t hear a no,” Jacob said in a sing-song tone, somehow sounding innocent and so very sinful at the same time.

When Frederick didn’t give a response, too busy swallowing his own saliva to wet his suddenly dry throat, Jacob pulled until the tie un-looped itself. He draped it over his own clothing from before and pressed his hands to Frederick’s chest, thumbing at his shirt collar.

Frederick mustered up the courage to look at Jacob’s eyes only to find his gaze fixed on his hands. From the fire, his hazel irises seemed to glow like slow-burning embers.

He felt a chill in the room when his vest and shirt slipped down his shoulders. When did Jacob manage to get all those buttons open so quickly?

They stood close, almost chest to chest, each taking in the sight of the other’s bare skin. Not the first time they’d seen each other like that, but the first time they could really… look, when they weren’t distracted by frightening bullet wounds to take care of or quickly pulling a sleeping shirt on to retire for the night. Seeing Jacob’s bare chest shouldn’t have made Frederick’s body tingle. The feeling settled in his stomach and expanded into his ribs, but it wasn’t unpleasant in the way it made his fingers itch to touch.

When Jacob grabbed those fingers with his own, electricity sparked throughout Frederick’s body. Jacob directed his hands to his chest, flattening the palms and really letting him feel. His heart beat steadily against Frederick’s hands, and with the guidance of Jacob’s fingers around his wrist, his touch slid indulgently lower.

Frederick’s eyes followed the path of his fingers. Jacob moved in a strange way, and warmth coiled in Frederick’s stomach when he realized the movement was actually Jacob rolling his abs against his hands. It happened just once, but it was enough to make the sergeant’s face feel hot. Jacob released his grip on his wrists, allowing him to touch as he pleased.

He stayed still for an extended moment, blood pumping in his ears, until he finally swallowed thickly and slid his hands over the expanse of Jacob’s muscular torso. Frederick didn’t look as good shirtless, but he didn’t think _anyone_ would look as good. Being so incredibly attracted to another man’s body should’ve scared him, but it was the body of a man he cared deeply about. Defying all laws of the universe, Frederick _wanted_ Jacob.

His touched dipped low again, this time not stopping before Jacob’s waistline. His fingers traced over the top of his pants, eyes watching how Jacob’s stomach jumped from the tickling sensation. Gathering his courage once more, Frederick flipped open Jacob’s fly and hooked his thumbs into the material.

He glanced up, unsure.

“Waiting for something?” Jacob asked, sounding decently patient. He could probably sense that Frederick was nervous enough for the both of them.

“Your permission,” he whispered back, eyes locked onto Jacob’s for guidance.

“You’ve had it this whole time.”

Jacob’s carefree smile gave Frederick the push he needed. Looking down, he pulled the pants over the swell of Jacob’s behind and let them fall to the floor. Jacob stepped out of the wrinkled material, hands atop Frederick’s shoulders for balance.

Completely naked, Jacob looked even more attractive than before. Though he still had reservations about an intimate relationship, Frederick’s body dispelled the notion when his stomach tightened in quiet need. _I want that_. He was all-too-willing to give into temptation.

He pressed forward until Jacob leaned up against the wall. In a surge of confidence, Frederick slipped his leg between Jacob’s knees and closed the distance to taste his lips. Jacob melted, eyes falling shut immediately and kissing Frederick with a needy breath against his mouth. Frederick’s fingers buried themselves into his hair, but Jacob reached up and took his hand away before he could get a firm grip. Blindly, he lowered the hand between their bodies and showed Frederick exactly where he wanted to be touched.

Oh.

Frederick’s fingers brushed against the soft cock they came into contact with. Jacob shuddered, shifting to do another one of those rolling motions, raising his hips closer to Frederick. He rubbed at the bulge until it hardened, then wrapped the whole thing in his fist.

“God, Freddy…”

Jacob sounded absolutely nothing like himself. His voice came out breathy and higher pitched, his head lolling back until it hit the wall behind him. The sound sent shivers down Frederick’s body until the feeling settled between his legs.

To hear that voice again, he stroked the growing shaft in his hand and mapped out the shape of it in his mind.

Jacob’s hands were not idle, either. They dragged up Frederick’s chest and around, nails scratching down his bare back, palms filling themselves with his ass. Intentionally or otherwise, Frederick’s hand squeezed around Jacob, drawing out a low moan that made him weak in the knees.

“Freddy…” Jacob murmured again. Frederick leaned in, leaving kisses up and down his neck as his hand continued its pace up and down. “I’m going to come.”

Frederick bit his tongue against the automatic ‘Isn’t that a little soon?’ on his lips and instead peppered more kisses across Jacob’s collarbone. It usually took him longer with his own hand, but it might have been someone else’s hand that made it feel so good.

He heard Jacob’s moan in his ear, felt it vibrate against his mouth where he kissed, as Jacob released into his hand. He wiped the mess discreetly on the side of his pants, world suddenly spinning when Jacob flipped their positions.

The hungry look in his eyes made Frederick shudder, back pressing to the wall Jacob had just been leaning against. He wanted to stare forever into that intense gaze, but Jacob crowded against him and pressed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. This time, Frederick felt the leg between his knees, and they instinctively spread apart to invite Jacob closer.

Pressure increased in his crotch when Jacob palmed him through his trousers. Frederick let out a moan that he would have rather kept inside, but it seemed the sound encouraged the assassin even more. He undid the fly on his pants and pushed them down. Frederick had no time to feel ashamed at his own nudity before Jacob wrapped a bare hand around his bare erection. He sent volts of electricity through Frederick’s body, reducing him to a tense mass that leaned against the wall for support.

“Jacob, that feels…” Frederick gasped at the fingers pressing into the head of his cock.

“Good?” Jacob finished for him, a frustrating smirk on his lips. Frederick stared at his face, unaware that he was chewing on his bottom lip until Jacob’s gaze flickered to his mouth. There was a growl, and Frederick was getting the air sucked out of his lungs again, Jacob’s kiss wet and open against his mouth.

All at once, Frederick understood why Jacob climaxed so soon. The heat of his palm made his cock throb for more. He loved not knowing how Jacob would move next. Sometimes he would stroke, other times pause to rub at the liquid collecting at the tip. Once he even switched hands to taste that liquid on his fingers. If Frederick hadn’t already been so flushed from arousal, he surely would have blushed at the sight.

Frederick pushed his erection into Jacob’s waiting fist. His breaths came out in short pants, eyebrows knitting together, and he felt a familiar pressure building up in his lower abdomen.

“If you keep doing that, I’ll…” He couldn’t finish his warning. The pressure felt so good and so near breaking, but it was gone the instant he spoke, and an unflattering whine left his throat.

“Why did you stop?” Frederick huffed out, chest still heaving slightly. His cock ached to be touched again, but Jacob didn’t grant it to him.

“I can’t have you climaxing before I have a chance to feel that cock deep inside of me.”

Frederick coughed, actually choking on his own saliva, and turned to speak just as Jacob stepped around him to stand at the bed.

“You—” Frederick cut himself off, catching a glimpse of red staining the tops of Jacob’s ears. For a glorious moment, he thought it was nice to see Jacob so bashful at his own shameless words. But the moment didn’t drag out for long, and the assassin threw Frederick an impatient look over his shoulder.

“Coming? Or do you not want to have sex with me?”

 _Of course_ he wanted to, but Jacob didn’t seem to care for taking it slow. Frederick had always pictured his first night with Jacob much differently. They’d have dinner first, say how much they loved each other. Maybe there’d be rose petals too, slow kissing, shy touches. All tucked away in Frederick’s locked flat.

But here they had a rickety train, weapons instead of petals strewn about, and a bed not big enough for one person, let alone two. Jacob obviously didn’t plan it out, but Frederick couldn’t bring himself to feel surprised at that.

“Where’s that romantic side you’re always bragging about?” Frederick smiled and joined Jacob near the bed. His hand rested on his shoulder, but then he remembered that he had permission to touch anything, so that hand dropped down and settled in the nice curve of Jacob’s lower back.

“I can show you romantic,” Jacob drawled, turning to face Frederick.

He kissed him slowly, the way Frederick liked best. It started with firm presses of his lips, pulling apart every few seconds with a gentle pecking sound. Jacob’s mouth opened for one kiss, and Frederick’s followed his lead with the next. Teeth clamped around his lower lip and tugged before letting go, and a tongue swept over the spot he’d just bitten.

Frederick drew Jacob’s tongue into his mouth with some prodding from his own, wrapped his lips around it, and sucked on the muscle. Jacob breathed out a moan and closed the space between their bodies and _oh_ that felt nice. Frederick’s skin was warm where Jacob pressed against him. His still aching erection got trapped between their stomachs, and every time Jacob moved, the friction made him want to groan.

Hands on his shoulders guided him down into the bed. Their kiss broke with a rather wet sound, and Frederick allowed Jacob to maneuver him onto his back. The question of how they could both fit was answered when Jacob straddled his thighs, looking down at him with an expression that really shouldn’t have been legal. The assassin gently swayed with the motions of the train, Frederick worrying he’d fall, but his incredible balance made it look easy.

“I suppose that could be considered romantic.” Frederick drew in a steading sigh, eyes dragging up Jacob’s body before meeting his gaze. “Maybe.”

“You certainly got all worked up over it.”

Jacob lazily stroked Frederick’s cock again, pushing his own hips forward in time with the rhythm. Frederick hadn’t noticed when, but Jacob had grown hard again. Each time his hand pumped, he thrust and ground their erections together. The feeling was one thing, but watching it was something else entirely. Frederick had to bite his lip against a surely unmanly sound.

Their sizes matched up, slick skin sliding against skin, Jacob’s fingers around them both to keep the pace going. Frederick’s hands mindlessly traced up his thighs, reaching his ribs before descending again. Jacob hummed.

“You’re not going to come like this, are you?” he asked, taunting.

“I could, ah… ask you the same thing.” Frederick dug his nails into Jacob’s hips, grabbing him to bring him closer. “This isn’t sex, you know.”

“Believe me, I have a lot more that I want to do with you,” Jacob practically purred, and Frederick _did_ almost come because of it.

“We need some sort of oil, don’t we?” Frederick’s own voice sounded a bit more broken and less composed than Jacob’s, but that was only because Jacob insisted on keeping him at the brink of release.

“Look at you, worrying about my arse.” Jacob stopped his hips and leaned down close to Frederick’s face. “I knew you cared.”

After a short peck, Jacob climbed off Frederick’s lap and went back to their rumpled trousers on the floor. Frederick couldn’t see what he was doing, but he came back with a brown, palm-sized vial in his hand.

“I’ll make this quick so you don’t have to wait for me any longer.” Jacob’s tone made him want to roll his eyes, and he climbed back into his lap.

True to his word, he didn’t much time to coat a few of his fingers in oil and have them disappear between his cheeks. Jacob hovered over Frederick, one hand holding himself up while the other reached behind. It looked like a pain to hold that position. Frederick wished Jacob would have let him prepare.

Jacob had brought oil, Frederick told himself. It meant he had been planning this night after all, and the realization warmed Frederick’s heart.

“You really did think this through…” he muttered mostly to himself. When Jacob asked him what he said, he just shook his head.

Reaching up, he held Jacob’s face and drew him in for a tender kiss. Jacob kissed back, and after a moment, Frederick felt him subtly rocking back and forth. He was, for lack of a better phrase, _fucking_ himself on his fingers. Did it really feel that good? Maybe another night, Frederick could ask Jacob to show him…

A sudden moan vibrated his lips, and Frederick pulled back to see Jacob’s face twisted into what he would call pure pleasure. Jacob removed his fingers, using that hand to aid in holding himself up. His panting breaths rushed over Frederick’s face, and in that moment, Frederick was never more excited to have sex with another man in his entire life.

“Going to come again?” Frederick’s lips spread into a teasing smile, once which Jacob matched.

“Not before I make passionate love to you.”

Jacob straightened himself in Frederick’s lap and sat up. He gathered more oil into his palm and thoroughly rubbed it around Frederick’s length. Once it was completely coated, Jacob held the base steady and gradually allowed the blunt head of Frederick’s erection to enter his body.

It felt impossibly tight, but with each slow breath Jacob took, he lowered himself even more until there was nothing left to give. He seated himself on Frederick, who was in the middle of trying very hard not to orgasm. The heat felt like it could kill him, but in the best way. He reached out and found purchase on Jacob’s hips, holding him and steadfastly not letting go.

“Are you alright?” Jacob asked, not sounding overly concerned by the ragged breaths coming from his partner.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that?”

“You looked like you were about to faint just now.” Frederick shot him a look because he most certainly was _not_. “But since you brought it up, I’m feeling quite nice, actually.”

Jacob rolled his body again, but this one looked and felt completely different. From his angle, Frederick could watch his abs flex. The movement dragged his cock along Jacob’s inner walls, forcing out sharp breaths from both of them.

Jacob did it again and again and again until his pace gained speed. His erection hung low between his legs, bobbing with his thrusts and leaking onto Frederick’s stomach. For a while, all he could do was watch. He was vaguely aware of the things his nails did to Jacob’s hips and thighs, but Jacob seemed to live for it. He moaned as he bounced, the soundly only encouraging him more.

About four seconds before climax, Frederick remembered to make Jacob feel as good as he did for him. He reached for his cock, wrapping it in a tight fist and matching the rhythm Jacob made with his hips. Together, they were probably loud enough to wake the whole train. Perhaps it was best they did it there instead of in Frederick’s rooms where neighbors would have definitely heard something.

“Jacob, I’m so close,” Frederick moaned out, eyes squeezing shut. “God, Jacob…”

The pressure in his abdomen finally boiled over, and Frederick released into Jacob with an unabashed moan. He saw nothing but white as the orgasm reached all corners of his body. He was fairly certain it caused his hand to spasm, grip tightening on Jacob’s cock perhaps a bit painfully. Just as he regained the strength to open his eyes, Jacob froze on top of him and called out his name desperately.

There was a mess on both of their bodies, something that would need attending to later, but it wasn’t taken care of for the first few minutes after they finished. Jacob shifted to lie atop Frederick, not caring about how heavy he was, and closed his eyes. Frederick wrapped him in a sweaty and perfect hug, palms sliding over his back repeatedly.

“How was that for romantic?”

Frederick laughed and kissed the top of Jacob’s head.

“I think you can do better.”

**Author's Note:**

> despite how hard i tried, i couldn't make this one as good as the last. why am i so bad at smut when that's all i wanna write? but i promise to make the fourth and final installment the best of them all :)


End file.
